


Quest for the Tree

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur and Severus go to a tree farm.





	Quest for the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to a tree farm. You can tell me about any tree farms you've been to on [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com)

"Slow down!" Severus yells after the rapidly vanishing figure of green. Thankfully Arthur stops. He spins around to look at Severus. At least, Severus thinks he does, Arthur's too far to see clearly.

"Move faster!" Arthur yells back. Oh, for pete's sake, Severus wasn't as tall as Arthur and he wasn't wearing snowshoes. How was he supposed to move faster in the snow?

By the time Severus catches up to Arthur, Arthur's frowning at him and looking pointedly at his watch. Really, he shouldn't be multitasking that well. No wonder Perkins doesn't like going to work whenever he hasn't finished anything on time if he has to face looks like that. Is it a dad thing or a Weasley thing?

"We only have an hour."

"I don't have snowshoes like you!"

Arthur steps forward and Severus steps backwards. "Oh, no, no, no, you are _not_ carrying me."

"It's easier-"

"No."

"Just would be faster."

"I am not one of your kids."

"Fine, suit yourself." Arthur squints to see further into the forest. "Get your feet wet, by all means, it's not going to bother me."

It's a Weasley thing. Septimus and Madoc were, annoyingly enough, like this too.

"I think this tree is fine." Severus gestures at the tree they're standing next to. "It looks great."

"There's a squirrel in it."

"We can scare the squirrel away."

"I think there's a family living in there."

"How about that one then?"

"It's a little patchy."

Severus frowns at Arthur. "Oh, come on, if I wanted this, I would've brought Perkins along."

Arthur sighs and looks at yet another tree nearby. "Okay, okay, how about that one?"

"That's a very nice tree." Severus nods once and shoves his hands into his pockets. He should've brought gloves. "See, that's what you should be saying."

They both know if Arthur did that, there'd be a _but_ coming. Arthur's got a bit of difficulty in just praising. It's not a Weasley thing, just an Arthur thing.

Arthur hums in agreement and makes his way towards the tree. The workers are there in an instant, Severus wonders if they had trackers.

All too soon, they're back in their car with a tree atop. Severus eyes the ropes holding the tree down. He still thinks the workers had done it too quickly for it to really be effective.

Arthur looks over at him and takes Severus' hand into his own. "It won't fall."

"I hope you don't want my help in getting it down."

Arthur doesn't answer but brings Severus' hand to his mouth. "Want my gloves?" He blows into Severus' hand.

"Heater should be kicking in soon."

Arthur nods and lets go of Severus' hand. Well _now_ Severus is cold again. Arthur puts his hands on the steering wheel and squints through the windshield. The wipers start up and Severus jumps. Arthur leans back with a sigh.

"First Christmas," Severus says. "Looking forward to it?"

"I have a nice present for you."

"Just one?"

"Hm, people on the naughty list don't get more than one."

"Fine, guess I'll return all your presents then." Severus huffs. "You're definitely on there more than once."

"Typos," Arthur tsks. "Father Christmas should be more careful."

They both look at each other then burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I've got some bad presents for you," Arthur reassures Severus. "Just one nice present."

"Thanks a ton." Severus shakes his head.

They fall into silence. The heater finally turns on and Severus leans closer. Arthur moves the direction of one small heater towards Severus. They pull out of the car park and Severus watches the wipers go back and forth.

Once they reach the motorway, Arthur speaks again. "It's a very nice tree."

There's no _but_ coming.


End file.
